Harry soño un relampago
by Super Magical Mushrooms
Summary: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic no lo escribi yo, lo hizo un amigo y me pidio que lo subiera por que el no tiene cuenta, esta en proceso de sacar una, cuando la tenga mudaremos el fic.rnrnBueno todo lo que se sigue pertenece a PPXXrnEs mi prime


**Harry soñó un relámpago**

El relámpago era más o menos así: el movimiento de una vara blanca, seguramente de plata, por encima de una gran cortina de terciopelo negro; era una herida de luz en contra del cielo negro. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si estuviera inerte encima de un caballo a galope, incluso, tenía dentro del sueño la sensación de estarse alejando.

¿A dónde se alejan los que están lejos?

Harry soñó un relámpago y se despertó entre gotas pesadas y brillantes. La humedad en momentos inmóviles le trajo una sensación de ahogo, de falta de aire para respirar, de pequeñas dosis de muerte repartidas en forma de gotas.

Temía abrir los y encontrarse bajo un frío mar y no bajo el techo de madera de la cabaña; temía despertarse solo, sin más ruido que el de las ratas por los rincones en busca de un mendrugo de comida, sin más ruido que el tacataca de un pájaro carpintero que siempre lo engañaba con la idea perversa de que alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

Harry se desperto sin abrir los ojos y el silencio le dijo seguía solo. Nadie le dijo _buenos días, cómo amaneciste_. Abrió los ojos y la cabaña estaba tan oscura como las uñas de los pies de los trolls de las cavernas, incluso olía igual de mal. Harry supo que algo se pudría y no se dio cuenta de que la única carroña estaba dentro de su pecho, justo en el lugar donde cargan los hombres el corazón.

¿El corazón¿El corazón?

Bonita broma, dijo Harry cuando supo que, tampoco hoy, podría levantarse. No estaba atado a la cama, no estaba dentro del capullo de una camisa de fuerza, no estaba parapléjico ni en estado de coma, tampoco estaba muerto.

Simplemente no se movía.

El viento rompió los vidrios del ventanal y Harry, aconsejado por esa parte animal que son los reflejos, cerró los ojos e hizo a un lado la cabeza para evitar que le cayeran los vidrios sobre el rostro. Cerró los ojos y vio nuevamente el relámpago de sus sueños, pero, ahora multiplicado en mil.

¿Con qué luz vio esos relámpagos¿Qué puede ver quien está con los ojos cerrados dentro de la oscuridad¿Lo vio con la luz con la que sueñan los ciegos?

La vida es el animal dentro del cuerpo que se encarga de regalar dolor. Harry se supo vivo porque le dolía la cabeza como si un dedo se la estuviera partiendo como se parten las nueces, pero sin ruido. La muerte es ese estado de ánimo que ignora al dolor. Harry se supo no muerto, porque lo que menos existía en su cuerpo era el alivio.

Harry se supo él, y haciendo un esfuerzo, logró levantarse. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en hacerlo, porque el dolor sólo le permitía un proceso mental: el olvido. Se enderezó. Un ruido de ramas torcidas enderezándose le dolió en la espalda. Por su piel le bajaba una lluvia de sudor, una lluvia de lágrimas, una lluvia de sangre. Harry la sentía, pero no podía saberlo: estaba a oscuras y con los ojos cerrados viendo un relámpago.

No podía pensar, pero podía sentir.

Muchas navajas, más de trece, cayeron en su cuerpo incrustándose en abdomen, brazos y piernas.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio más de trece relámpagos en su cuerpo. Trece relámpagos parecidos a los fragmentos de un vidrio recién roto. Fue entonces que pudo gritar.

Poco a poco, las funciones corporales le fueron regresando a su cuerpo. Ya tenía movimiento, podía percibir olores, sabores, texturas, sonidos y luces; aunque todas estas parecidas a relámpagos. Harry estaba teniendo en estos momentos un parto verdaderamente doloroso. Él era su propia madre sufriendo en cuerpo y vientre. Él era su propio hijo naciendo en un mundo desconocido y, quizá, violento.

Harry soñó un relámpago.

Despertó asustado, con miedo de estar solo. Pero no fue así, Lord Voldemort le pasaba un dedo por su frente y sintió que la cabeza se le partía como una nuez. Harry sintió una herida y se olvido de todo a su alrededor: de la cabaña oscura que lo resguardaba, de las ratas por los rincones buscando un mendrugo de comida, del tacataca del pájaro carpintero que siempre lo engañaba.

Harry soñó un relámpago, luego le dolió el pecho y se enteró que le apestaba a perro muerto. Harry no supo que mientras estaba soñando relámpagos, Lord Voldemort le arrancó el corazón y se lo dio a las ratas, para que no chillaran de hambre.

BlueD


End file.
